


The Fourth Time Asking

by spacemutineer



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Cocaine, Community: acd_holmesfest, Drugs, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he was caught, Holmes thought Watson would never agree to his sarcastic prodding in response. It took only four attempts to be proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).



> Written in honor of 4-timer [](http://garonne.livejournal.com/profile)[**garonne**](http://garonne.livejournal.com/) for the Spring 2014 [](http://acd-holmesfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://acd-holmesfest.livejournal.com/)**acd_holmesfest** exchange on the theme "the fourth time".

Every time he was caught, Holmes thought Watson would never agree to his sarcastic prodding in response. It took only four attempts to be proven wrong.

"Yes, fine, let's see just what is so bloody wondrous you're willing to throw your mind and life away for it. _Our_ life. No, I don't need help." He ripped the morocco case out of Holmes' grasp. "You're not the only one experienced in administering injections."

"Watson, don't."

"Now you don't wish me to try it? Worried I'll like it as much as you do?" He pulled back the plunger to fill a serious dose. "Or you worry you'll have to share? I wonder which you'll miss more having all to yourself, the drug or me?" The loop around his bicep brought a robust blue vein, pristine and untorn, to the fore.

"Stop. You don't want this."

"You do."

"No, I made a mistake."

"Asking me to share in your only joy anymore is the sole mistake you'll admit."

"I make many mistakes. Asking you to partake of my poison is but one. Believing my only joy is this chemical is yours. It's true I know of only one thing genuinely good in this world, only one thing worth living or dying for. But it isn't cocaine."

"Prove it," Watson said, and Holmes was bound.  



End file.
